


Creation Cycle

by literaldumpie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Inspired by Poetry, Other, Poetry, original - Freeform, sorry for writing this, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaldumpie/pseuds/literaldumpie
Summary: The circle of life





	Creation Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I hate poetry, but ray bradburys work had me in the mood, so i thought id try my hand  
> I wrote this in like 5-10 minutes on the fly so its probably doodoo

Saw all, did the one with the angriest,

Kindest touch

Brought into a world of creation, it’d been

Created by creators

Yet creation made to destroy

Creation read nature like scripture

Blessed upon its hands by which

Its own maker had made

Grew fervently, and tall, and infinitely

Did the grass, as did the trees,

And the seas, and the wind

Grew listlessly and yet finitely

Did the wolves, howling in the night,

Or the birds, scissoring the sky,

Or the primates, endlessly advancing

Yet so similarly had they grown

Adversely Creation sought to destroy

Destroy what had been whole and good

Yet in its own juxtaposition

Had hurt the soil whereupon

Creation had granted them

The black seas continued forever

Viscosity like that of milk

Bleeding the blue seas

As ink had done

To the paper which by the water

Had been fed

Creation’s creatures had expiration dates

Children so kind and beautiful

And heartless and cruel

Sleeping forever

Taken away by Creation itself

The children grew wrinkly

Their skin wrapped tight

Seeping into the ground

Reaping what displeasure they had sown

And so, nature called about the name

The feeding of soil,

And the growing of plants,

And the life of animal

And the return 

From whence they were created

Creation called about the name

Death

**Author's Note:**

> Im leaving a lot of this up to interpretation. I might make more, idk its just for fun


End file.
